


Just a moment (Newton)

by 8fred9



Series: Potion verse [6]
Category: Merlin (TV), Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kaiju, M/M, Newton is a Banner, OC- death, OC-Tessa, Sadness, War, end of the serie, mini Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Newton meet his better half and maybe save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a moment (Newton)

The world had gone topsyturvy, everything turned upside down as Asgard almostfell, darkness fought to rule the world, the nine realms aligned pulling at the very fabric of Midgard andNewton’s world was crashing. Old evil had awaken trying to plunge all of the realms into darkness and as his entirefamily fought for the good of all the realms...Newton fought for a single fragile life barely breathing in his arms. 

The moment Mai had announced the pregnancy Newton had thrown himself to his knee asking her to marry him knowing how conventional and old fashion her parents were. In the rush of events and the flurry of thecelebration Newton took his precious bride’s last name, wanting to always have a part of her with him. He had of course asked his daddy’s permission to do so, wanting to be sure Bruce was fine with ending the Banner line. The doctor had simply stared at him and hugged him close,nodding softly.

"I much prefer the Stark and Lafeyson line anyway. Doas you wish son." So Newton Banner became NewtonGeiszler on the most happy day of his life. He and his bride had talked about the possibility of immortality for the young woman and to the biologist’s great pleasure she had agreed. But as the pregnancy proved more and more difficult, the decision was made to wait for the babe to beborn before any steps were taken, fearing how a spell or potion would affect the fetus. 

Bruce had always been around, Tony had insisted they moved back into the tower and Loki had been looking for safe spells and the best way to bring Mai into the family forever. The pregnancy had been hard, Mai being bed ridden for most of the time. If not for Loki's magic and Bruce's constant care, Newton didn't think the baby would have survived. But as the realms started to align, the due date grew closer and soon the whole family had to move to London to fight for the survival of all of the realms...labor started. Trying as much as he could do to do the best he could, but all he could do was watch as life slipped between his fingers and Mai grasped his hand keeping his gaze on her as she caressed his cheek, her eyes already starting to look hollow.

"Newt my love...please save her...do what needs but let her breath life." All Newton could do was cling to her hand as he nodded, kissing her forehead as he watchedlife slip away from the woman he loved, doing everything he could to keep the other woman of his life alive.

And so he found himself curled up on the floor next to the bed where his wife lay looking peaceful after all the pain she had fought, freed from this world giving birth to a small fragile being. Newton cradled the little life, crying, pleading for the little girl to breathe, to take her first big breath, asking, calling, needing help that he just couldn't have."Please, please, please, anyone...just please! I'll give anything! Everything, just please don't let her die! Not hertoo, I can't! PLEASE!"

A soft golden light enveloped the small figure and Newton looked up, his eyes blurry and his glasses fogged up expecting his father. But standing over the biologist was a young woman dressed in a golden dress, complete with blue armor, her long brown hair tied around her head. She reached down to the small baby and Newton watched as the little girl finally shook, taking her first breath and yelled...the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. The woman nodded once, keeping the baby in a cloud of what Newton knew was magic and her green eyes settled on him looking quite old.

"Thank you, thank you so much whoever you are." He murmured rocking the small body against him tears rolling down his cheek. The woman reached for his cheek caressing the tears away looking sad, almost remorseful.

"I would recommend that you stay your thanks, as you know that all magic comes with a price." Her voice was soft, but held the sorrow of a long life full of darkness. 

"I'll pay the price, any price, just let her stay alive, please." 

"The price is high young one, are you sure..."

"Yes! Yes please yes!" She nodded, keeping her magic around the baby and knelt before Newton seeking his gaze.

"I am the protector of Midgard and have been since its second rebirth. I can keep your little one alive for as long as it will take for your fathers to act in her best interest. But the price I ask for this favor is high. I have lived a long life, protecting the life of this realm and wish for new guardian."

"I'll do it!" The woman smiled sadly looking at the little baby.

"Becoming Midgard’s guardian ties you to this realm. You will never be allowed to leave this realm, until the new rebirth of its species...until the day this realm dies you will have to stay in this realm. Leaving it would mean your death." 

"I'll..." The protector placed a finger over his lips in warning and Newton stayed quiet.

"Your daughter cannot stay in this realm." Newton’sentire face turned white looking at the small body in his arms looking at her white hair, her creamy white skin and as she opened her eyes for the first time more tears rolled down Newton eyes. Her left eye was a very familiar electric green, while her right one was the same deep brown of her mother. Her little almond shape eyes stared at him and as he looked closer Newton could see a little ring of red surrounding her electric green eye. She looked like a small Christmas elf, with her two colored left eye and her snowy white hair."She's a creature of magic, she will need to grow up in an environment closer to hernature; staying in Midgard would mean a slow death for her and I cannot keep her alive more than two days on the magic filling Midgard alone. Keeping her alive now means tying yourself to a realm she won't be able to visit before she grows stronger."

"But she'll live and I'll see her again...one day." It wasn't a question, but the woman nodded softly."I'll be your guardian, I'll be a guardian of Midgard until its next rebirth, just keep her alive until I can arrange for her safety."

"It is not a light decision, its..."Newton stared the magic being down and she stepped back looking at the bed and nodded once understanding his decision."Very well, I'veturned all of Midgard’s magic toward your child so she might live on this realm until the time for her departure come. You are now a guardian of Midgard, use all of your skills to keep this realm alive, protect its occupants and never move to cause its being harm. This is your oath; doyou accept its price?"

"...Yes." The woman caressed his cheek with a final sad smile and stepped back disappearing without a word just as she had came, leaving the magic of Midgardsurrounding his daughter. Watching as his little elf fell into peaceful sleep, Newton moved to his feet, turning his back on the bed and walked out of the room. Wrapping the little body in a large blanket Mai had prepare for this very occasion, Newton walked to the living room and placed the baby against his chest watching as the golden magic that was keeping her alive glowed around her andfinally...finally let himself fall to pieces. 

He felt his heart breaking to pieces, his mind being fractured and pulled apart. His rage, the trigger to his transformation melted out of him, he just felt powerless,useless, he hadn't been able to save his wife and had almost lost his daughter. His daughter - the only piece of him that felt alive - was outside of him. His heart rested inside the little body breathing against his chest, his would live for her. He would do anything for this little girl, his own life be damned. 

Hours later as his family came back, battered and bloody,they found him curled up on the sofa with a small whitehaired baby glowing with golden magic pressed againsthis chest looking hollow and empty of all emotion. 

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

Newton sighed, looking out the window over Tokyo and his eyebrows raised as he watched the sun rise over thehorizon. It had been another long sleepless night. Looking around his office, his eyes jumping over all of his doctoral degrees framed all over the walls all with the same black lettering in their center : Newton Geiszler. He had never changed his last name, not wanting to ever forget as the year passed that every little moment of life needed to be cherished like it was the last one. All across his desk, every space that wasn't filled with his last paperwas covered with all the pictures his family kept sending him of his daughter through the years. 

One of Tessa at two, hands on her hips glaring at Arthurwith a pout. One of Tessa at three sitting on the throne ofAsgard with Tony's crown on her head, her hair tied in piggy tails wearing a green dress. One of Tessa at six showing proudly her first sword, even though Merlin had said not before eighteen, smiling proudly at the camera. One of Tessa at ten sitting in front of a large window in his father’s library reading spell books as globes of light floated over her. Another one of Tessa at fifteen in green and golden Asgardian armor, surrounded by all the other recruits and smiling proudly at something Newton couldn't see. The most recent one was of Tessa at twentydressed in her usual half dress, half armor green and golden garment walking proudly toward the camera after her first battle. All those little moments that he could only see through the lens of a camera and could only be told ofwhen one of the members of his family visited him. 

The whole family had moved to Asgard after the realms had almost been plunged into darkness, Thor leaving his throne to Tony with Loki and Bruce as his consorts. Stiles had stayed back for a while, but as it had soon became clear that he bore the same gene as their godly father, the young man had to move to Asgard to ease his first pregnancy. Merlin had followed for entirely other reason and Newton still remembered the whole conversation, thatfateful day his daughter had been born.

"I need you and Arthur to raise her." Merlin jumped back surprise, looking at his brother. Tessa was in his dad'sarms, Loki pouring his own magic into the mix ofMidgard magic trying to find a way to keep the little child in this realm. But Newton had made up his mind and wanted his daughter to have a normal childhood, not one filled with experimentation and always fearing for her life."In Asgard."

"Newton I can't...What about dad?" Tony had already express his plans of taking over Asgard since Thor didn't even want to leave Jane again, but Newton shook his headsmiling sadly.

"I know he would raise her without hesitation if I was to ask him. But he's going to need all his energy focused on rebuilding the city and on winning over the people ofAsgard. Loki and Bruce will stay at his side and they will need all of their energy to keep up with Tony."

"Stiles..."

"Isn't ready for that kind of responsibility and doesn't know what its like to be a magic user, even less how to raise one. You do and I know you and Arthur would be fantastic fathers..."

"No!" Now Merlin looked angry."I'll raise her, fine I'll do it. But I'll never lie to her on this! You are her father and she'll be reminded of that fact every day of her life. I'd never take your place in her life Newt. I never could." Newton fell into his brother arms crying, his whole body rocked by shivers of relief. Relief that his daughter would be raised by two amazing men, that she would be safe and would have the education she would need coming from someone who knew what it meant to grow up with magic in their veins. 

Pulled out of his though by the shriek of his phone, Newton pulled his special magically enhanced Stark phone from his pocket and smiled at the picture displayed of Tessa laughing. The reception in Asgard really was fantastic."Hey little elf!"

"Hey little dad!" Came the sing song voice of his daughter and Newton felt his whole body relaxed at the happiness in her voice. Their relationship wasn't perfect, they couldskype and called each other, but since that day in theliving room Newton hadn't touched his daughter and often felt the loss deep in his bones. It was like he was missing a part of himself. But as promised Merlin and Arthur never took away his place as her father, raising her knowing her father loved her and had sent her away for her own good. It had taken a while for Tessa to understand all of the reasons, but as she grew into the woman she was today she now respected and cherishedher father’s choice more then anything else. 

"What can I do for you baby cake?" He heard the sigh at the nickname, but also heard the smile in her voice when she talked again.

"Grandad said I'm close! Dad I'm close!" Newton placed ahand over his heart, not letting hope take over him just yet. Close, meant his father who was monitoring hisdaughter’s magic would soon allow her to try and visitMidgard. Close would probably be years from now, but it was hope for him and his daughter since the answerbefore that had simply been no. 

"I can wait little elf."

"Soon dad soon. I love you, you know that right?" It was so important for her to make sure of it every time they talked and Newton smiled softly.

"I know little elf and I love you to, you know that right?"

"Always!" Newton hummed happily, moving the conversation to her life and the rest of the family, laughing as she mimicked Merlin’s stern voice and Tony winning. They talk until the sun was high in the sky and Newton couldn't feel his throat anymore."Dad, go to sleep AND eat."

"You sound just like your granddad when you speak like that."

"So you'll listen to me?" Chuckling Newton agreed as a yawn pulled at his lips."Love you dad! I'll call you againtomorrow!"

"Love you too little elf, looking forward to it!" They bothhanged up and the biologist fell forward his head resting on his tattooed arm and smiled softly. His life wasn'tperfect - he missed his family - but it wasn't as bad as he though it would be the day he lost Mai. He hadn't transformed since that day, not finding the rage totransform and not feeling the need to. He did miss his colored skin and the rush of feelings that invaded hisbrain every time he did, but just hadn't found it in himself to pull the change out of himself. The few times he had tried had left him exhausted, feeling empty. His rage had been locked away inside of him, deep inside of him the day he had lost a part of his heart and had had to send his baby daughter away. It was only recently that he had learned to smile naturally again, before he had only had toreach for his Stark side to fake it all. You weren’t a Stark if you couldn't fake any emotion needed at the right occasion. Both more times than not, he simply felt empty, his daughter and family being the only people still able to fill his empty heart. 

So after years of not seeing his colored skin, Newton had started to get tattoos. He had started with a back piece, a colorful mural of color. At the center of it stood the Iron Man mask in all its gold and red glory, his father’s spear crossing his back and a strand of the Hulk DNA roped around it. To the left side of the mask stood a silver and blue dragon representing Merlin and to the right a small brown howling wolf for Stiles. After that much more tattoos had been done, including a small drawing of microorganism Mai had made for him a long time ago tattooed over his heart. The other tattoos that filled his back, chest and legs all represented different phase in the biologist, the most important one was on his left shoulder.An Asgardian drawing taken from one of the new histories of Asgard since the beginning of Tony's reign.The book had been a gift from Merlin and as soon as Newton had seen the drawing of his daughter, at that time three years old, looking like a little efl with her long whitehair and pointy ears, her eyes just the right color and her green and golden dress floating around her, Newton had ran to his most trusted tattoo artist and had had the picture drawn on his skin. His body was his history, his family and his most precious memories and the biologist loved every single one of his ink with all his heart. 

His life was a quiet one, filled with research and calls to his daughter. The most eventful event in his days being the surprise visits of his family once in a while...then came the breach and the first Kaiju.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

All through his time as a guardian to Midgard, Newton had felt the pull of his ties to the realm pulling him into certain direction and close to different kind of people.Every time he started a new doctorate or moved away to meet new people, it was all because of the pull. He had no idea why, but he had even done a doctorate in zoology for it. Once the first Kaiju showed itself all those doctorates and all those specialists he had spent time with now made more than enough sense. What did not makesense was the pull he felt toward the asshole that was Hermann Gottlied. 

After accepting an assignment in a lab filled with all kind of scientists trying to fight against the force of nature that were the Kaiju, Newton met the man that was pulling thestrongest at his self control. It was in the middle of all those brilliant people that Newton met Hermann Gottliedor more precisely felt himself pulled all the way to the other side of the large lab and in front of the taller man. Newton gaped looking into those flaming eyes full of passion, full of intelligence, that pale skin that only a man passionate for his work and his thin cheek bones framed by jet black hair...with an haircut that should have been on a grand fathers head. Still Newton smiled up at him,happy to meet a new acquaintance, always loving to meet new people and...

"You, undergrad; fetch me a tea." Looking around with raised eyebrows Newton pointed to his own chest in a silent question."Yes you! You can go get it once you've finish whatever menial job you where doing."

"Dude!" Newton was surprised at his own voice, feeling for the first time in a very very long time the desire to tease and make this man angry. The very fact that his first response had been his dad’s teenager language, when he had been trained since birth to talk like a prince, was a little worrying. But seeing the taller man’s eyes go wide and filled with disgust at said teenager language, Newton smiled slightly, a real smile for once and leaned back,hands in his pockets."Dude I'm not your secretary. Fetchit yourself."

The grunt of physical pain that escaped the man as he leaned a little more heavily on his cane was priceless. "With that language I can imagine a man of such low intelligence cannot be more than a fetch boy, so do your work and fetch me a tea." 

Gaping at the man as he turned around looking back at his blackboard Newton was about to either punch him or start an intelligence fight against the man. But then his eyes landed on the actual blackboard and his mind went a little blank. Those numbers, those maths, that amazing vortex of intelligence. "Wait dude! You’re Hermann Gottlied!You’re the one you created the equation for the creation of the Jaeger."

"It is Dr. Hermann Gottlied to you!" The man snapped not even turning away from his work and Newton’s eyes bugged out. This man was pushing so many of his buttons it was amazing to feel all those emotions running through his brain. Since the man was ignoring him completely, even as Newton was basically jumping around him reading his equation, the smaller man ran off to get the teaas demanded. 

He didn't even realize he was adding blue ink in the tea until he was doing it and one of his real undergrads was looking at him with a smile. The young man had been with him long enough to know pranks where the only thing keeping the biologist sane in this world of insanity. But it had been a while since Newton had really felt likepranking someone just for the fun of it. It had been easier, more natural when he had been surrounded by his brothers, but now he felt like Hermann deserve his whole attention...wasn't he a lucky man? Skipping back to the blackboard Newton gave the man his cup of tea with innocent eyes and a charming smile. 

"About time." The other man mumbled, Newton simply shrugged and jumped on top of the mathematician’s desk pulling at the paper scattered around him and started reading. The cup of tea, now empty, crashed down on the desk next to his leg and he looked up into a sneering face...with blue teeth."What pray tell do you think your doing?" 

"Exploring your work Herm." Oh it was a pleasure to see that sneer deepen at the nickname, the other man’s face twisting in such a way that shouldn't even be possible for the human body. 

"It is Dr. Gottlied to you!" Newton fluttered his eyelashes at the man and a brilliant idea struck the smaller man. Reaching for his sleeves Newton kept his gaze on the thin man and started rolling his sleeves up revealing his new collection of Kaiju on his arms. Hermann looked like he was about to exploded in disbelief or about to faint from shock, when a shadow feel over them. Looking up into the ever so patient face of Pentecost, Newton smiled up at the man who had been trying to intimidate him with his height and failing spectacularly. When you were raised by the Hulk there was really nothing that could intimidate you, even less someone trying to do so by hovering over him. Hermann shrunk back a little. looking down at the floor and Newton found that for some reason he didn't like the other man looking scared. Jumping down from his perch on the desk he placed himself next to the thin taller man, just a little bit in front of him and smiled cheekily at the towering black man. 

"What may I do for you Pentecost?" The man sighed at the cheerful tone of voice, while Hermann glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Dr.Geiszler please stop pestering the other scientists and resume your place with your own staff." He felt more than saw the mathematician jump back at the use of his formal title and when he finally looked he could see the wide eyes staring at him in disbelief. 

"Your Dr.Newton Geiszler! YOU!" Giving a little bow and a salute to the taller man still glowering at him, Newton started skipping back to his side of the lab feeling lighter than he had in decades."YOU!"

With a snicker he heard Pentecost inquiring about themathematician’s blue teeth and just as he reached his own lab table, he heard a string of very strong German curses. His staff looked at him with raised eyebrows and smiles as he melted into a fit of giggle. That night when his daughter called him, Newton had a smile in his voice when he told her he had meet someone interesting.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

Years pass, people left, they moved from country to country, the whole lab following them in boxes. Newton had become so good at packing all his research, that Tetriswas now his favorite game on his phone and he was arock star at it. In a weird little twist of fate Hermann stayed with him through it all. Even when they were yelling at each other, throwing things at each other and inNewton’s case pranking each other, Hermann never once asked to be placed in another lab. So they stayed together, the two last scientists of the PPDC, the only people still trying to stop the Kaiju with science and Newton was getting desperate. He didn't know what to do anymore; it was getting harder and harder to watch the world come to an end and not being able to do anything to stop it. 

Leaning against the blackboard, completely ignoring the red line of tape Hermann had placed on the floor to keep him away from his work and ignoring the fact that his clothes were getting covered in chalk, Newton waited for what he needed.

"You useless waste of space! Dr.Geiszler you've just erase half of my work!" Even after all those years, Hermann still refused to use his name, except in moment of true despair. Knowing full well the math he had just erased had been there for a while sitting unused, Newton simply shrugged erasing more and letting the German shouting wash over him. He had no idea why, but instead of making him angry having the mathematician shout at him was relaxing. It made his brain slow down, picking at every insult, letting the voice wash over him, finally letting his brain pause and absorb the other man’s anger. He was pretty sure Hermann knew what he was doing, since he now plunged right into shouting as he kept on working, now used to all of the biologist’s quirks to really be angry. But just as Newton loved hearing the insults, heloved shouting at him, knowing Newton loved it was as relaxing for the mathematician as it was for him."Stupid kaiju groupie."

Newton did open his eyes at that and frowned at the mathematician leaning over him on his ladder. Hermann had seen all of his tattoos, he didn't understand half of them, but he would either call him a Kaiju groupie or an Iron Man groupie, apparently today he was going for the kaiju angle."Well you dress like a grand father."

Not that Newton had a lot of reference on that point, since the only grand father he knew was Odin and the old god dressed like an Asgardian warrior...but he had seen other peoples grand father, so he was pretty sure he was right on that point. Hermann threw a chalk at him scuffing unhappily and Newton was about to throw it back, when a blazing alarms started blaring into the lab. Newton and Hermann frowned at each other, as they were used to theKaiju alarm, which this wasn't. Curious the biologist pushed himself away from the board and started running toward the main control room, ignoring the shout coming from the lab as Hermann started following him. Crashing into the control room, Newton walked to Tendo’s side looking at the screen with a frown.

"What happened?" The bowtie man turned to him raising his hands behind his head shaking his head.

"I have absolutely no idea man. It just...I don't even know, it was like a column of light and then nothing and...." Newton was already running back a goofy smile on his lips as he dashed past a cursing Hermann and ran right back into his lab to jump into waiting arms. Tony, dressed in his Asgardian garment, complete with his crown and giant red cape, caught his son in his arms spinning him around and crushing him in his arms. Wrapping himself completely around his dad, Newton melted into those familiar arms, only now realizing how much he had missed the comfort of being held by his dad. Tony kept him in his arms mumbling soothing nonsense against his son’s hair, petting his back and holding securely like he could protect him from the rest of the world. 

"Oh Newton. My sweet little baby." Hearing the tell tale sound of an angry mathematician’s cane hitting the floor just a little too hard, Newton pulled himself together and pulled back from his dad taking in the full Asgardian get up and frowned not sure how he would explain this one. No one here knew his real last name, his family or his real age. 

"Oh yeah that." With a shrug his dad eyes flashes green and red, and his Asgardian clothes disappeared, replaced by old jeans, Black Sabbath t-shirt and blue converse. The crown was the last thing to disappear, leaving his dad’s usual crazy hair behind along with a truly impressive grin as he pulled Newton back into his arms. Newton melted into the offered comfort, chucking a little as he finally felt what he had been waiting for...Hermann’s glare piercing the back of his head.

"And who are you?" Newton started giggling as he saw his dad’s eyes travel over the mathematician and the genius tighten his arms around the biologist studying the taller thin man reaction with a truly evil smile...he wasdefinitely taking after Loki. 

"Oh he's a cute little spit fire that one." Newton turned to see the mathematician bristle away from the leering,glaring harder at his dad and even harder at the hands around Newton waist."Oh so cute. I'm...Tony, an engineer."

"Mechanic monkey then. Well would you please exit so we might work on actual science in peace and release my colleague." Newton watched in awe as his dad gaped rather speechless at the clipped tone and didn't stop him when he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The time froze in the lab and Newton ran to the door of the lab closing it and locking it behind him sparing a look to the frozen in a frown Hermann. His dad walked to theblackboard taking in the numbers and nodded approvingly.

"He's brilliant, not very polite but brilliant."

"Oh I don't know Hermann is quite proper usually, but well he doesn't like unknown people in his lab."

"Or touching his colleague." Tony hummed softly startling Newton.

"It's not like that dad, really."

"You say that sweetie but I have just seen you show more emotion then I have in a long time, by the mere presence of this man in the room." Newton frowned looking at the frozen Hermann and feeling deep in his chest the usual fluttering he got every time he was close to the taller man. He had always though it was due to the pull of being a guardian of Midgard...but maybe he had been fooling himself all along. Tony snorted, seeing the look in hisson’s gaze and moved to the biologist’s side of the lab poking at the Kaiju part lying around.

"Brucy would love to see all this." At the mention of Bruce, Newton moved to his dad’s side placing his head on his dad’s shoulder, offering comfort.

"How's daddy?" Tony leaned back against his son with a sigh his eyes closing and his face pinching unhappily.

"Better, the Odin sleep helped, but I fear time has finally caught up to him. He has more white hair than grey now, he's so cute. He'll have to go back to sleep soon if we want to keep him a little longer." They had all known that at some point Hulk wouldn't be enough to keep Bruce alive, but he knew that for their fathers it was still to soon to accept that Bruce wasn't immortal, just a man who had been given the right to live an exceptionally long life.

"And father?"Tony chuckled softly at the question.

"He's being a pain to everyone, he's passing his temper on everyone...it is adorable how childish he can get when he really applies himself to it. I really wish you could be there sweetie, they miss you so much, especially Brucy." Squeezing his dad in his arms, Newton nodded softly. He missed his fathers a lot too and really wished he could leave everything behind and go see them, but he had promised and valued his daughter life more than anything. Speaking of which.

"Tessa?" 

"She's...she's a force of nature, she's just like you sweetie. Strong, full of energy and now commander of my army."

"What? When did that happen?" 

"Two days ago, Loki gave her my personal army to command, she's a born leader our little elf. I really feel bad for any realm who would try to attack Asgard." Slipping his hand in his pocket, Tony held out a new picture between his fingers showing his daughter in her armor holding out two fingers in a peace sign as stood behind her large group of stoic looking man and woman. Yeah that was his daughter alright."Arthur gave her Excalibur and Merlin enchanted her new armor, it was a beautiful ceremony."

"And I missed it." Newton sighed bitterly.

"And you made it all possible. This girl has a wonderful life, a wonderful father and she knows all the sacrifice you've made for her and loves you dearly. You know she still asked us for a story about you everyday, she knows everything about your life and that you be at her side or not, she's still your daughter."Newton eyes turned a little misty as he mumble his thanks to his dad hiding his face in the genius’ neck. With a chuckle he changed the subject to his dad’s favorite one for the last years.

"What about the twins?"Tony groaned, shaking his head, as a smile still played on his lips. As it had turned out Stiles was able to bear children just like Tony and had given birth years ago to a sweet little girl. She had been the princess of Asgard for a long time, before Stiles had given birth to the twins...two little terrors that spread chaos everywhere they went. 

"Rory and Amy are terribly adorable monsters and your father’s minions in all his destruction." Tony and Bruce had been the one to name all of Stiles kids and it showed so much."I swear if Donna wasn't around to calm her brother and sister I'm pretty sure they would be the one sitting on the throne by now."

Newton simply nodded agreeing completely with the statement. The last time Stiles and Derek had brought the twins over, the biologist had decided that they were worst then the Kaiju. Amy and Rory were adorable really, but giving them even an inch of freedom was asking for world chaos and destruction. Donna was more serious, always frowning like her alien father and was the only one the twins even listened to religiously. Something crossed his dad face and Newton looked at him inquiring silently, waiting for his dad to decide if he wanted to share his thought.

"Merlin and Arthur have started thinking of adopting, especially since Tessa as moved out of their home." Newton closed his eyes a moment, letting the guilt washed over him. He had asked his brother to look after Tessa, knowing he would do a remarkable job and he had. Tessa knew who her father was and called the two menthat had raised her uncle, but he knew how much itweighed on Arthur to have raised his daughter. The former king loved Tessa like a daughter, had given her his entire heart without holding back and Newton couldn't even fathom how hard it must've have been for the man to never be called father by the young woman he had raised. They had also found out years ago, that contrary to Stiles, even as he was a creature of magic, Merlin couldn't bare children. So Newton wasn't surprise that adoption had finally made its way into the couples future.

"Have they started looking?"

"A little. They both agreed that they would adopt a child blessed with magic. They are often the children left behind as no one ever knows how the magic will manifest and raising Tessa showed them how little understanding people have concerning magic...even in Asgard. Loki was really proud of him for that, just as Bruce and I were."They talked a little more about the family, about his father’s reign, about Bruce aging, about Loki being an unholy terror, about Stiles being the first Asgardian spy and mostly about Tessa. After some time Newton watchedas his dad’s gaze wandered to the Kaiju part splattered all over his side of the lab.

"I hate leaving you here." Tony mumbled, softly frowning.

"Dad."

"No seriously if it wasn't for that damn Oracle I would have sent my army here the moment those creatures showed up on Earth." Newton snorted softly at that, it was a constant in his dad’s visits that he would bitch about the kaiju problem. Not long after his father had been appointed as the new All Father, the Oracle that had been partially responsible for his dad’s immortality had appeared in Asgard asking for her favor. At the time the favor had seemed simple enough; to have a seat in the ashardian counsel that would help his dad reign. It had taken Loki driving all the other counsel member away, for his dad to realize that the Oracle was the only one still actually helping him and he had started trusting his opinion. The magic creature was always there in time of need, when a decision needed to be taken and the Kaiju appearance had been the King and the Oracle’s first real fight. Where Tony had wanted to send his army to Midgard, ready to defend his former realm with his new power, the Oracle had stopped him pointing out that he wasn't allowed to act if the Kaiju's were part of the realm’s natural evolution. In other words, unless Newton could prove that the monster invading their realm was actually an invasion, his dad had to let nature run its course.

"I know dad, I know."Tony snorted a little pouting and looked over the biologist’s head at the still frozen mathematician. 

"He really is cute...in a weird old fashion kind of way."Newton chuckled softly.

"Not what's happening here dad."

"Oh really!"Snapping his fingers, time resumed in the lab and Hermann scowled, staying there as he watched the two men clearly confused as to when his dad had moved to the table. The mathematician sneered at Tony, mumbling something about mechanic monkey and their greasy paws that shouldn't be allowed on his colleague, all of it in German of course. His dad laughed sweetly, leaning down to murmur in his son’s ear. Newton could see his dad’s gaze studying the lean tall man and he giggled at the waggle of eyebrows."You might not think so, but he certainly feels strongly about who is allowed close to you."

"Again not..."

"No one would blame you sweetie."Tony interrupted him softly leaning his forehead on his son’s forehead, smiling as the angry mumble increased on the other side of the lab."Mai was and always will be a formidable woman, but I want you happy more than I want you mourning. You have mourned enough sweetie."

"I...just...I don't know...if...really...time." Tony kissed his forehead ruffling his already crazy hair as he jumped down from the table and this time Newton did see the shock and maybe a little jealous look on the mathematician’s face as Tony walked him out of the lab, one arm thrown over his son shoulder.

"And where do you think you’re taking him, grease monkey?" Hermann snarled leaning on his cane heavily. Newton was gaping at the mathematician and without answering Tony spun them around and out of the lab giggling happily.

"Oh yeah there's absolutely nothing there, nothing at all."

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

Three days later, Newton was still musing over what his dad had said about Hermann’s feelings toward him. Looking over his shoulder at the mathematician perchedon top of his ladder a thoughtful expression on his face, he shook his head. It just didn't make sense for the biologist that someone could be interested in him that way, it hadn't made sense to even look for someone in that way since Mai's death. He had his family, his daughter; he didn't need anyone else really...so why was Hermann slowly breaching his every barrier?

From the moment he had met the mathematician he had known something was different. The man pulled at his every string, pushed his every button. In a perfect world they would have been together, but this wasn't a perfect world and Newton’s life just didn't work that way. His daddy had once said it in a way that still resonated with Newton even more to this day."We are Banner's; the weight of the world isn't enough for our shoulders. We need to have the one of all the realms to crush our spirit until a ray of hope shinned on us."

He could still see his daddy’s grim face as he had uttered the words, clearly stuck in some dark corner of his mind. Until that very ray of hope who had been working not too far away walked to him and embraced him in his arms. Yes the Banner curse, it had been a joke in the family for a while until it had been made clear that the path of a Banner would never be an easy one, could never be an easy one or else how would they valued the treasure they got in return for all those hardship. So he was a Banner and as a proud Banner he refused to believe letting Hermann in his life would ever be easy. He was still lost in those grim thoughts when he heard a snort of derision and looked up to see Chuck Hansen walk in with a half empty bottle of what looked like rum. Very cheap rumfrom the label and he sneered even harder at the mathematician.

"Fucking geeks! Thinking you'll do what!?! Save the world by hiding in your little lab?"Hermann looked down at the man clearly unimpressed and turned back to his calculations. Newton was ready to do the same, it wasn't the first time a Jaeger pilot had gotten drunk and wandered into their lab. It was however the first time Hansen junior had done that and more than anything that prompted the biologist to keep an eye on him as the pilot’s gaze turned cold.

"Don't ignore me you freak!"Newton froze as the pilot kicked the ladder away and he watched as Hermann almost fell, gripping for dear life to the moving ladder his face turning into a scowl of pain as his leg was hurled against the blackboard. Sneering, the pilot moved to kick again and froze, now faced with a very angry biologist standing in his way.

Newton hadn't even realized he had moved, hadn't even realized he might have moved faster than a human should, all he knew was that his walls were cracking and that deep inside he could feel something stir."OUT!"

His voice was more a growl than actual words, but it didn't seemed to phase the pilot who sneered looking like he was about to try and move Newton out of the way and resume his tormenting of Hermann.

"Move one more step and you'll regret it."Newton’s voice was calm, too calm, the calm that would fill his dad’s voice when they had done something truly stupid or bad.The calm that would fill his daddy's voice just before he was about to truly hurt someone. The calm that would fill his father’s voice just before he destroyed an entire civilization. But the pilot, probably too drunk to listen to the lizard part of his brain telling him to run, sneered again, taking one more step closer to the biologist.

"And what will you do little man?"Newton snapped, his hand going to the man’s throat and he absent mindedly noted that his skin had turned green on one side and blue on the other, his eyes surely following the transformation,glaring up at the taller man as he lifted him up from the ground and slowly walked toward the wall slamming the man against it with a snarl. The pilot whimpered shaking in the face of something he clearly didn't understand, his eyes wide at the lack of oxygen and his feet kicking wildly under him. There was no pity in the green and blue being as he stared the man down, ready to snap his neck. But his rational mind pushed away the anger and fury, pointing out that world couldn't afford to loose another pilot. With a snarl he slammed the man against the wall once again and than flung him through the door, standing arms crossed in the opening glaring down at the pilot with glowing eyes. 

"If your existence wasn't so necessary to our mission, you would be dead. Never ever step inside this room again. Cross my path once again and I won't be able to stop myself next time. Are we clear?" A whimper was his only answer as the man ran away into the darkness of the corridor. With a sigh Newton turned around looking at his skin with raised eyebrows. It had been a while since he had seen his transformation and a little snort escaped him at the thought of the man who had pulled it out of him. He could try to deny it all he wanted, he was indeed more attached to the mathematician then he would ever admit to himself. Looking up he saw said mathematician looking down at him with wild eyes.

"Are you all right Herm?"Newton asked in his usual voice like he didn't look like a blue and green freak show. The tall thin man opened his mouth than closed it with a snap shaking his head, his skin looking a little pale."Hermann?" 

Newton had just enough time to move forward and catch the mathematician before he fainted. Well that was a little insulting. Cradling the man against his chest, his weight easily held in the biologist arms, Newton looked down at the man with a frown. He knew Hermann hadn't eaten anything in days, aside from his blasted tea, he also hadn'tslept much and combined all this with the shock of seeing your lab partner change color, really Newton shouldn't have expected any other reaction. Walking toward the couch Newton had used more then once as his bed, he carefully put down the mathematician on it turning tofetch his parka and draped it over the thin man. 

He smiled at the parka. The thing had been bought as a joke and left at Hermann’s desk after he had complainedon and on again about the cold weather. To the biologist’s surprise the parka had stayed, being used almost everyday, as soon as Hermann was expected to go anywhere outside the lab, the parka was on him. It was a monstrosity of barf green and horrible fake fur, but Hermann seemed to truly adore it. At the thought of his dads words about Hermann having feelings for him, Newton looked at the parka again and sighed at his own stupidity. Hermann had been proud of the stupid parka because Newton had bought it for him, never mind that it was hideous...Newton had bought it for Hermann. Making sure the tall man was comfortable, Newton leaned down pressing a kiss to the mathematician’s forehead and walked away to his side of the lab. 

He truly had missed his other self, it felt as if he had just found an old sweater that he had thought lost, only to realize it still fit and was still as comfortable as he remembered. Running his fingers over his Jotun skin, loving the feeling of the patterns under his fingers, Newton sighed deeply. He couldn't stay like this, not unless he was ready to explain everything he was and who his family really was. So falling to the floor in the lotus pose his daddy had taught him he breathed deeply and relaxed his whole body. 

When he heard Hermann awaken, he opened his eyes and looked down seeing regular over the top tattoo skin and stayed on the floor waiting for his partner’s reaction. Draped in his parka, Hermann looked down at him with a frown."What was that!?!"

"What was what Herm?"Newton asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes for show. The other man only scowled.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Do I? Hermann you fainted from exhaustion, I'm more than a little worried for you here."There was real worry in the biologist’s voice and it seemed to sooth the mathematician a little as he frowned, inspecting the other man arms.

"Humm must have been that and your bloody groupie tattoos."With a sigh of relief, Newton jumped to his feet and offered his arm to the mathematician who took it without a second thought.

"Let's go get you something to eat shall we? I really don't feel like picking you up the floor again."Hermann grunted in agreement leaning heavily against the smaller man, not that Newton couldn't take his weight in this form too anyway. The mathematician gave him a suspicious look none the less. 

As they entered the cafeteria Newton spotted Hansen junior and waved at him with a predatory smile. The pilot jumped to his feet yelling monster and ran away screaming. Hermann looked down at the other man who simply shrugged. His daddy would be proud of him; he truly was a Banner. 

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

Okay so drifting once with a Kaiju hadn't been his best idea ever, but drifting twice with a Kaiju and this time with Hermann had had to be the worst idea he had ever had in his long life. Coming out with a gasp leaning against Hermann who was slowly coming out to himself Newton held out his hand.

"Later."

"But your..."

"Later." Jumping into the next helicopter they could find, Hermann leaning heavily against him as they made their way back to headquarters as fast as they could. They had to warn them but more importantly Newton had a call to make. He left Hermann to go to Pentecost and Tendo to explain the situation while he made his way to the helipad, letting his skin change as he moved forward knowing the change would attracted a certain watched attention.

"HEIMDALL!"His voice roared in the quiet night filled with rain, his lungs expanding as a smile crossed his features. "IT'S AN INVASION!"

"Doctor Geiszler what are you doing!?!"Turning to see Hermann and a small crew of worried looking engineer and staff, Newton smiled at them looking a little manic his other form skin. 

"Oh just calling in the cavalry!"As he finished speaking a tower of light appeared in front of the biologist and out stepped something this realm hadn't seen in a very verylong time. Tony dressed in his usual Asgardian armor all red and gold, with his ice sword, his eyes red and green just like his son, a feral smile playing across his face. Loki was right behind him, with his spear, full green and gold armor on, a mischievous smile on his face ready for battle. Hulk came next roaring his fury and excitement at being allowed out to destroy. The three stood in front of their son with proud expressions on their face.

"Knew you'd find me a reason to fight those beasts." Loki purred happily leaning down to kiss his son’s forehead as Tony did the same. Hulk patted his head, looking happy.

"Mini Hulk fight?" 

"You bet!"Newton smiled happily, it had been a while since he had fought next to his daddy as Hulk. Looking at the column of light with a frown he watched as more people stepped out.

Stiles in his blue and gold Asgardian armor, ridding a giant snarling wolf creature came out next. He smiled at his brother and with a little salute took his place next to his father twirling his spear over his head happily."Man, I asked for a little action, but that is just awesome."

Derek snarled, his jaw snapping dangerously close to Newton in agreement. Looking behind the wolf, Newton watched in awe as Merlin and Arthur stepped out of the light both in armor. The former king had a truly impressive looking sword, that Merlin must have enchanted because there was no way a normal human could have lifted that sword. As usual his wizard brother seemed cool and collected like he hadn't just stepped out into a realm filled with giant Godzilla looking creatures.

"Newton always a pleasure to see you brother, we brought a surprise." Before Newton could say anything, Tessa stepped out behind them followed closely by the All Father's personal army. His daughter looked like the goddess of death, her stare cold, her white hair playing in the wind, rain bouncing of her armor as she walked toward him her chin held high. She stopped in front of him at arm length and they both stared at each other with open wonder. Cracking first, Newton burst out crying, his voice filled with laughter as his daughter fell into his arms crushing him against her chest. 

"Oh my precious little elf!"The only answer he got was a shock giggle as Tessa hugged him even closer, if possible and melted in his arms.

"Daddy I've missed you."Looking over his daughter’sshoulder, he caught the fond expression on his family’sface. Merlin gave him a little nod and Arthur gave him a reassuring smile. Looking at all of them here for him and the army Newton smiled the same mischievous smile his father still wore on his face.

"Let's reclaim this realm!"Tessa laughed happily as she pushed herself from her father looking at him fondly. When she turned back to her army, her face was serious and murderous once again. She nodded to her king and took her place at his side. Tony turned to his son with raised eyebrows.

"A team is already moving to close the breach, but they are being attacked by more Kaiju's then we though would appear."

"Than we'll help them and end this invasion."His dad’s voice boomed over everyone. walking toward the sea followed closely by Loki, both men raising their hands."I am Anthony Stark king of Asgard and protector of the nine realms, obey my will so that I may spare you!"

Everything stopped as if frozen, the sea stood still and the rain stopped pouring, actually moving back toward the sky. At Tessa's command the army stepped forward and walked over the frozen sea moving as one. Stiles, Merlin and Arthur followed their dad as Tony jumped down after them. Loki and Hulk turned toward the biologist who moved to followed only stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hermann, Hermann in his stupid parka was looking at him with wild eyes, a frown of worry on his face, trying to keep Newton from probably going to his death.

"Newton...I."Stepping forward Newton pressed his lips to the mathematician wanting to at least have this little reward if he wasn't to come back. Pulling back he took the other man head between his hands and pressed there foreheads together.

"Hermann my love from the first day I have meet you I have spent half of my days wanting to strangle you for your temper and wicked tongue. The other half I would have gladly spent worshipping this body you think doesn't deserve love until you would see it as I do. If we had meet under any other circumstance I would have spent the very first day I've laid eyes on you trying to conqueror those walls you've erected around your heart. But as fate would have it, it wasn't possible in this life, so I'll say it here so you never doubt it if I am not to return. Hermann my precious infuriating love, every moment spent with you was a gift I never though I'd have again, I love you....stupid face."

"Newton please don't...."The smaller man crashed there lips together, before running away from this man, not wanting to give him a reason to keep him in his arms. Loki and Hulk jumped down with him and they ran to follow the army, the cries of war filling the empty space where there should have been sound. Newton never once looked back, even as he heard the cry of his name being yelled over the empty sea by a cherished German mathematician.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(3BLT)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

Standing over a new world, Newton sighed thinking of all he would have to do, of all the places he would have to visit to rebuilt this world. He was still her guardian, he could feel it in the deep of his core, the pull to move, to act, to rebuilt this realm so that it could prosper once more. The breach had been close, they had lost many soldiers, but his family was alive.

"Are you alright little daddy?"Tessa stepped next to him,he could understand her need to have him close as he felt the same now that he could have her at her side. Tony and Loki walked to his other side looking over as the sun started rising on this new world. 

"I kind of hoped that would be it, that it I would be free but I still can't leave this realm."There was anger in his voice, but his daughter leaned against him hugging him with a smile.

"But now I can stay with you daddy."A rush of pure joy unfurled in the small man and he felt a tear roll down his cheek as he hugged his precious daughter.

"What about your army little elf?" She shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"They can survive without me for a while, for lets say a decade or so."Humming softly at that Tony hugged his son and grand daughter happily. Loki did the same looking far to relax for a man who had fought giant lizard not hours before. They all looked up as Bruce walked toward them back in his human skin and Newton felt a pang of distress at seeing his daddy so old compare to his fathers. With a snort Bruce ruffled his hair his eyes wrinkle at the side.

"Don't look at me like that Newton. We cannot all live forever, the world doesn't work like that and beside I still have many years to live, this is just a new step in my life, not the last."Falling into his daddy's arm Newton squeezed him lightly.

"Thank you for coming daddy."He whispered softly against his cheek, melting into the strong familiar arms. 

"As if I would have missed this. I got enough samples of those creature to find their original realm and then...well I'll send Loki and the twins to them."Newton laughed as his dad’s shudder in horror at the thought.

"Speaking of the twins."Tony piped in looking a little worried."I left them and Donna in charge while we were away, what are the chance Asgard is still standing?"

"None whatsoever." Loki mussed looking pleased. As if to confirm their fear a column of light appeared in front of them. Tony laughed softly kissing his son once again before he stepped into the light, followed closely by Loki who hugged him crushing him against his chest. Bruce stayed a little eyeing his son and walked to him patting his cheek softly.

"I'm proud of you son."With that he stepped into the light and the column disappeared leaving behind Newton and Tessa looking at the rising sun. 

With a click of her fingers Tessa had them back at headquarter where they found Stiles, Derek, Merlin and Arthur being thanked by all the PPDC program staff and pilots who had returned alive from their mission. Pentecost glowered at him from a distance, this would be a fun debriefing to come he was sure of it. Newton was looking for one specific mathematician and turned around to receive a slap on the face and then an armful of said mathematician.

"Herm dude!"Hermann pulled back, glaring at him and than proceeded to kiss the hell out of him, devouring everything Newton gave to him and barely letting him breathe. When he pulled back, still glaring, but now at least a little more softly, he pressed their foreheads together.

"Speak like a normal person you teenager, although you are far to old to even be consider one, groupie. "With a huff of laughter Newton carefully cradled the mathematician’s face in his hands.

"My apologies my love."

"Never do that to me ever again Newton Geisz...Banner!" 

"I promise darling."Newton purred running his hands over the taller man back.

"End I love you too you stupid, stupid man."Newton laughed softly and they both turned as they heard a giggle very close to them. Hermann turned red at the sight of Tessa staring at them with a pleased smile. Newton pulled his daughter closely, wanting the two most important people in his life to meet.

"Hermann, this is Tessa, my daughter." Hermann mumble his answer and Tessa smiled grew as she looked at the mathematician, than at the smile on her father face.

"Should I call him father, daddy?"She asked looking extremely serious as Hermann sputtered helplessly and Newton laughed happily, feeling whole for the first time in his life. He could stay in Midgard as long he was needed as long as he had those two precious people with him. Bruce had been right, the Banner curse only made you appreciate the treasure life gave you more than anyone could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Finish I might start accepting prompt ;) not assuring ill do them all but if one of them inspire me why not ;)


End file.
